


if i get high

by stardustwitch



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Break Up, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, mention of drunk and smoking, mention of kim jisoo, writer!jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustwitch/pseuds/stardustwitch
Summary: They say getting high will help you to overcome a bad break up, but how if a cute guy dragged you into a banter that makes your heart flutter?





	if i get high

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gotday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotday/gifts).



> Happy valentine's day, ahgases! Here's for you!
> 
> So, I was asking all of my mutuals about their favourite songs and I'll make a fic inspired by that. Turns out, Chan's song [If I Get High](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xWpEZguQE8E) by "Nothing but Thieves" is reaaaallly good : it's somber yet I sense a tinge of hope which is how this story goes. Angst isn't my forte but here it is - enjoy! Hope you all like it! And thank you Channie - happy valentine's day! 
> 
> P.S : English is not my first language. This is unbeta-ed and I'm still trying to write hehehe (and I'm too lazy to beta it hehe). Meanwhile, enjoy! (and this is plotless also lmao)

 

                Jinyoung laid on his back in his bed. His eyes darted from his bedroom ceiling to his bedroom walls : it was covered by colorful papers filled with sentences that he put into beautiful shapes, rows and row of sentences in one paper, a ripped paper of newspaper that showing his poem.

                Then, he laid his eyes on the floor : it was filled crumpled papers and of course, used tissues.

                He let out a heavy sigh. He messed it up again. One sweet thing and he messed it all up.

                Or probably this was his punishment to choose to become a writer as his career. They said writers are conceited liars. They write, imagining things, make everything looks nice than it was. This was probably why Jinyoung can’t have nice things, as nice as Jisoo.

                As the pretty name popped out in his brain and hit him hard like the sea waves hit a rock, he can felt his rage took over him again. But it was too much. He was wearied by his own boiling rage and he was too fed up to throw any tantrum again. He would love to tear down those papers in his bedroom walls about Jisoo; but it felt too much.

                He sat up on his bed. He darted his eyes around his bed : unruly bed sheets, his pillows were piercing ot the sides of his bed. He saw his bed cover and dragged it closer to him, cocooned himself with it. But _shit_ , the lemon and mint scent tickled his nose and it made him sick. _Jisoo’s perfume_. He quickly tossed the bed cover away harshly.  

                He ran his fingers to his hair and messed it up, let out a frustated groan. It has been three days since Jisoo dumped him for a well-known soap opera actor that Jinyoung had no idea how Jisoo can managed to know that guy, yet everything still smelled like Jisoo. His thoughts was drifted to each rooms in his apartment : a macrame hanging that Jisoo handmade by herself was still hanging on his living room, a flower painting that Jisoo painted for him was still hanging in the dining room, Jisoo’s favourite cheesy romance books still sat on the bookshelf, sat side by side with Jinyoung’s complete Haruki Murakami collection. He already asked Jisoo to take all “her trash” but Jisoo hasn’t give any responses.

                He reached for a bottle of whiskey in his bed, but it was empty. He needed to get out and drown all of his somber thoughts with whiskey. Or probably a cheap bottle of soju.

。☆・*。* ・☆・*。

 

Once he went out from his apartment, the February cold breeze tickled his face. _Damn_ , he left his coat in his apartment. He was too lazy to go back to his apartment although it was just few steps away. So, there he was, walked with his t-shirt and jeans from yesterday, aong with worn out sneakers without a pair of warm socks. He felt naked from the cold night breeze yet his weariness made him didn’t care.  He even didn’t care that he hasn’t showered all day, he hasn’t shaved yet, he hasn’t brush his hair, he just didn’t even give a damn.

                He suddenly squinted his eyes, adjusting with the glinting bright lights of the shop decorations. As he walked further, it made him want to puke : in the shop windows, there was pink hearts, huge teddy bears, candies – ugh. When he looked away, he was about to bump some lovey dovey couples. And it finally hit him : a lot of couples here and there walked in the same street as him, a lot of couples discreetly making out in the dark corner, cheesy decorations in shabby cafes that crammed with couples – Jinyoung let out a heavy sigh. _Valentine’s day_. _Wow, my day becomes much worse, huh?,_ he thought. 

                He sped up his walking pace and finally, a bar without tacky Valentine’s day decoration swam into his vision. He pushed the door open and strode in. The bell janging that indicating a guest came didn’t bother anyone in the room. Compared to the kitsch decorations outside, this building offered a dingy room. It was filled by a lot of lonely adults indulging in self-pity along with glass and glass of whiskey, couples whispered sweet nothings in the corner of the room, and people that desperate enough to get attention and hoping to get laid by the end of the night.

                Jinyoung hailed a bartender. The familiar bartender immediately guessed Jinyoung’s order and Jinyoung affirmed it. As a glass of Whiskey sour served in front of Jinyoung, he took a big gulp of it. He let out an “ah” in delight after. _Wow, I was that thirsty, wasn’t I?,_ Jinyoung thoughts.

                He was so lost in his dismal thoughts and didn’t recognize that he already devoured his first glass of Whiskey sour. Then, he ordered another one again, gobbled it down, and got lost in his thoughts again.

                “It must be really not your day today, huh?,” somebody said in very raspy and deep voice. Jinyoung turned to the voice owner and he needed to blink over and over that he couldn’t believe what he just saw : the guy was insanely beautiful. _Like crazily beautiful_ , with his piercing brown eyes, brown hair with a very clean cut, and plump lips. _Goddamnit. Was this guy just talked to him?_

                The way that guy’s eyes still fixed on Jinyoung, _well_ , he indeed talked to Jinyoung.

                 Jinyoung, half shaking, stuttered, but kept his cool, he said, “I-i-it was just a silly day to commercialize chocolates and candies, right?”

                “Wow, what are you?,” the guy said. Jinyoung could swear that he just saw the guy winked at him. “A nonbeliever? Or just simply a grumpy professor that hated how capitalism made us to glorify Valentine’s day?”

                “Actually, I’m a writer. Well, a poet, to be exact.”

                “A morbid poet, it is.”

                “I’m sorry?”

                “Dude, you looked mess as hell. I bet you’re emo as fuck.”

                Jinyoung was taken aback that this guy was bold and dragged him to an unecessary banter. When Jinyoung was about to give a savage come back, the guy giggled and it made Jinyoung’s heart fluttered : the voice was a pitch high compared to his raspy deep voice when he talked, the way he threw his head back, hands covered his mouth – _gosh_. “Sorry,” he continued. “I was just messing around with you. You looked tense, dude.”

                Jinyoung can’t helped it, he finally laughed too. “It may sounds stupid but some girl just dumped me few days ago. And now, I’m looking like a spinster.”

                “I’m sorry about that but don’t get me wrong, being a spinsters are cool.”

                “What?”

                “Your opinion is invalid. And to be honest, I don’t know what we’re talking about.”

                Jinyoung stifled a laugh. “You probably pitied me, that’s why you talked to me in the first place.”

                The guy shrugged. “Prolly. Since I pitied myself for missed my flight back home and I don’t have any cents again to afford one. You know, broke student life. And now I missed my sister to give birth to her very first child.”

                “I’m sorry,”

                “Nah, don’t be.”

                “Anyway, you’re not from here?”

                “I’m from the States. Came here for the love of the Physics.”

                “Nerd.”

                “Like you yourself ain’t one.”

                Jinyoung was so close to spilled his drink when he heard that brilliant remark. Jinyoung was so intrigued to whatever the guy said and announced he was defeated. “Dude, I don’t even have anything to say. I’m completely lose with the master of banter.”

                “Dude, I’ve been travelling around the world and won a debate championship over and over.”

                “I thought you won a national championship of diss battle.”

                “For your information, Sir Can’t Have Fun, I’m in fact mastering in rapping. I can do a rap battle. You can ask my LA friends.”

                “Wow, I’m impressed.”

                “You should.”

                Then a pregnant pause filled them. Either they was thinking about what remarks that they should come up or still in pity party, they both were enjoying the silence. It was so comfortable and it made Jinyoung wanted the night to be longer.

                “Dude, I should go,” the guy said all of sudden. He stood up from his stools. He fished out his wallet from his jeans pocket. “I need to call my parents immediately. Besides, you looked better already.”

                Jinyoung didn’t know what’s gotten into him but probably alcohol made him brave enough to grasp the guy’s sweater sleeve and looked him in the eye. Jinyoung gave him the puppy eyes that usually worked for people. “Can you stay a little bit longer, please?”

                The guy smiled. The guy smiled and his eyes turned into crescent. _Fucking crescent, gosh,_ Jinyoung thought. Then the guy caressed Jinyoung’s cheeks. “Oh, sweet cheeks, I would love to but I – “

                “Or do you want to call your parents in my place? I have a phone in my house – “

                Jinyoung mentally facepalming himself. He’s a writer but he even can’t come up with any strong reason to ask the guy to stay. _Nice, Jinyoung, nice_ , he thought.

                The guy just beamed. He proceeded to took his coat and wore it. “That sounds nice but I’m afraid that I have to dash now.”

                “Dude,” Jinyoung stood up immediately. He watched the guy paid his drinks, and also paid Jinyoung’s drinks. “Oh, thanks, but can you stay? Besides, it’s too early to go home.”

                The guy said thank you to the bartender, Jinyoung did too. Then, the guy strode out from the bar. Jinyoung still tailed behind him. “I’m obeying rules, dude. It’s almost midnight and I’m a postgraduate student and I took any blame if the education system fails, okay?” the guy said. He fixed his scarf to his neck and again, it made Jinyoung’s heart went soft. “Anyway, _dude_. My _dude_ , do you have a name?”

                “Yes, it’s Jinyoung,” Jinyoung said. “And you?”

                “Mark,” the guy said.

                “Mark,” Jinyoung parroted the guy. The name felt like belonged to Jinyoung’s mouth. How the tongue touched the mouth palate, the way it rolled the name – gosh, the name was so pretty it made Jinyoung’s stomach did a flip. The fact that Mark from the States and a postgraduate student made Jinyoung’s stomach did double flip. “Anyway, we can go to my apartment, I need to pick my coat.”

                Mark inspecting the Jinyoung’s attire. He shook his head. Then, what happened next made Jinyoung went crazy : Mark abruptly stopped walking. He turned to Jinyoung, took off his scarf and circled it to Jinyoung’s neck, and tightened it up. “Next time, wear the appropriate cold weather attire, okay,” he patted Jinyoung’s shoulder and left Jinyoung stood in awe.

                It took Jinyoung a second to summon his sanity back and he continued to tailed Mark again. He adjusted his pace with Mark and Mark was taken aback. “Dude, you’re back,” Mark said.

                “Can you walk a little bit slower, Mark?,” Jinyoung asked. He started to pant like crazy. “I smoked a lot and I have a pair of lungs like an old man.”

                “Jinyoungie, I need to go home and called my parents immediately,” Mark said. He stopped finally. They waited for the green light for pedestrians. “It’s been too much for me in Seoul and I want to go back. I had told them about how tiring living in here and they kind of worried about it.”

                “I know,” Jinyoung said. The bright green light for pedestrians turned. They, along with a lot of other pedestrians – that mostly couple – dashed to the other side of the road. “You can call your parents in my place – or,”

                Finally, Mark stopped and pivoted to Jinyoung as they reached a park with tacky lanterns and pink hearts that was crammed with lovey dovey couples. “I see that you’re so keen to spend the night with me,” Mark said. “I’ve never talked with a single Seoulite here and you’re the first person that showing any signs of interest in befriending me, so would you mind to spend the night in my apartment? It’s tiny and crammed but – “

                Jinyoung smirked and without further ado, he said, “I thought you’d never asked.”

                Then, they proceeded to walk together in much slower pace than before to Mark’s apartment. The long walks with a company, talked about anything was the only thing that they needed during this somber Valentine’s day. Once they reached Mark’s apartment, their raging hormones took over and led them to a very sweaty battle in bed.

This Valentine’s day night became the most unforgettable Valentine’s day for Mark and Jinyoung. Now, whenever Valentine’s day come, it marked an anniversary for their relationship.          

。☆・*。* ・☆・*。

 

**Author's Note:**

> amount of markjin in real got7 thailand got us well-fed indeed? and i miss ot7 so much :(
> 
> comments and kudos are needed and thank you if you do that. feedbacks are important for me really. Hope your farms are flourishing and your crops have been wateredっゝω・)っ～ [hmu](http://twitter.com/stardustwitch9) and we can talk about got7 all day luvs ❤ and please read my other markjin stories! ❤ ❤


End file.
